se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Reino Unido/Monarcas
Reyes británicos con mandatarios británicos Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Isabel II - Jorge V.jpg| Princess Elizabeth with her grandparents King George V and Queen Mary: The Queen Mother enjoyed the carefree era before the death of George V and the abdication of his eldest son, Edward VIII, propelled her husband onto the throne. PA Eduardo VIII - Isabel II.jpg| Coincidentally, the 1937 picture of Edward saluting comes in the wake of the publication of a jaw-dropping home movie showing our Queen, then a seven-year-old princess, giving a Nazi salute in 1933, abetted by the Duke, who was then the Prince of Wales Isabel II - Jorge VI.jpg| Child Queen: Elizabeth with her father who went on to become King George VI in a photo taken in July 1929. EPA Clement Attlee - Sin imagen.jpg| Princess Elizabeth welcomes Winston Churchill and Prime Minister Clement Atlee Wall Art Isabel II - Winston Churchill.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II is greeted by Lady Churchill and Sir Winston Churchill, as she arrives for a dinner party at No. 10 Downing Street (PA Archive) Anthony Eden - Isabel II.jpg| Sir Anthony Eden and the Queen, in 1955 (PA Archive) Harold MacMillan - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth & Harold Macmillan. PA Alec Douglas-Home - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II meets former Prime Minister Sir Alec Douglas-Home (1903 - 1995) and Lady Home (1909 - 1990) at County Hall in London, 11th November 1964. The Douglas-Homes are attending a reception to mark the 75th anniversary of the establishment of county councils in England and Wales. The Queen is a guest of honour at the event. Edward Heath - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Edward Heath at Heathrow in 1974 Photo: BILL BECK Harold Wilson - Isabel II.jpg| Harold Wilson is pictured below with Queen Elizabeth in September of 1975 at Balmoral just after he informed her he was planning to retire his position as Prime Minister on his 60th birthday in the following March. Isabel II - James Callaghan.jpg| Queen Elizabeth & James Callaghan. Press Asociation Isabel II - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| The Queen and Margaret Thatcher in 1983. Photograph: Rex Features Isabel II - John Major.jpg| The former Prime Minister receiving his Companion of Honour from The Queen at Buckingham Palace in 1999. PA Isabel II - Tony Blair.jpg| Private chats: The Queen with Mr Blair in 2002 - the year before the Allies launched their campaign in Iraq REUTERS Gordon Brown - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II met with Gordon Brown at Buckingham Palace on May 11 when he tended his resignation as Prime Minister. AP David Cameron - Isabel II.jpg| The Queen asked David Cameron to form a new government. The Conservative leader becomes the youngest British Prime Minister in 200 years. Here we take a look at how Mr Cameron's life and career unfolded. Picture: JOHN STILLWELL / PA Isabel II - Theresa May.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II welcomes Theresa May at the start of an audience in Buckingham Palace CREDIT: DOMINIC LIPINSKI/PA Fuentes Categoría:Reino Unido-Reino Unido